happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences -- Chapter 1: The Dream of Destiny
It has been a couple of years since Mumble and the others rescued the other emperor penguins out of emperor land, they had found a new home, similar to their old one, but it had multiple exits, allowing more safety. Bo, Erik and Atticus were halfway through school, and today would be Mumble's ninth birthday. Mumble was asleep so everyone had time to prepare. When Mumble got up he soon realised that not only had Erik gone, but the entire population did, and as always, he was worried. "Hello?” Mumble asked, he was unaware that Gloria was right behind him. "Anyone there?” He asked, this time with a bit more of a worrying feeling in his voice. He felt that they had left him, maybe to find a new place, and he may have slept through it. "I guess it's just m--” but he was cut off when Gloria jumped on him. "Boo” Gloria said, maybe so loud that Mumble fell over. "Ah” was all that Mumble could say. “Aww, did I scare you?” “Actually, yes, yes you did” He admitted “So, what do you plan on doing?” “I don't know. Hey, where is everyone?” “I don't know. Should we go outside?” “Ok.” As they got out, Mumble felt something in him that didn't seem right “Do you know where Erik is? I haven't seen him since yesterday” “Mumble, I really don't kno--” And just then, every single penguin that Mumble thought was gone, erupted from nowhere. This was a big surprise. “Happy Birthday, Mumble” Everyone said together, Mumble had just realised what day it was. “Wow, thank you, I really appreciate it” “Daddy!” Erik came running toward Mumble and they both fell over, with that, they shared some laughs “Son, thank you” Mumble already knew who had planned this “Well, it couldn't have gone too well if you didn't wake so late.” “Well, I'll try to wake earlier then.” “I don't mean to break a conversation, but Gloria is about to sing.” Mumble slowly walked to Gloria where she started singing, before Mumble could find a beat fast enough. Yes I did make a parody, but it's not much. "Sweet dreams were made of this Who were we to disagree he traveled the world by the seven seas Everyone was looking for something Mumble started dancing to the beat. Some of them really liked you Some of them wanted to love from you Most of them liked to abused you Most of them wanted to ban you good By now, Erik was starting to sing, and so was Bo and a few back up singers Sweet dreams were made of this Who were we to disagree he traveled the world by the seven seas Everyone was looking for something Start your dancing, keep your dancing, movin' on Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing Some of them really liked you Some of them wanted to love from you Most of them liked to abused you Most of them wanted to ban you good Start your dancing, keep your dancing, movin' on Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing Sweet dreams were made of this Who were we to disagree he traveled the world by the seven seas Everyone was looking for something Sweet dreams were made of this Who were we to disagree he traveled the world by the seven seas Everyone was looking for something Sweet dreams were made of this Who were we to disagree he traveled the world by the seven seas Everyone was looking for something Sweet dreams were made of this Who am I to disagree he traveled the world by the seven seas Everyone was looking for something" By the time the song ended, Mumble was mesmerized by Gloria, mostly because the song was about him. This was the best birthday he ever had. Meanwhile, under the ice, Bill and Will (I told you they would come in later) Heard the singing and the dancing. “Listen, can you hear that?” Will said “Indeed I can” Bill said “Well, I'm going to see why they do it” “Wait? What? You can't” “Yes I can” And so he got up out of the water and started to walk to the place “Fine, but I'm coming with you” “Ok.” When they got to Emperor Land, they immediately saw who started it. “Hey, look at the fluffy one over there, he can dance better than all of us, hang on, he has blue eyes” Bill said “Well, shall we go talk to him--?” “I think he has a son, look” and he pointed to Erik “Ok, then should we talk to them?” “Are you crazy, they eat krill--” “There's only two of us, it wouldn't be a good meal, would it?” He did have a point “Okay, fine, but you go first” And so he did, when they had got to Erik, they immediately climbed onto his head and onto the beak, it was only then had Erik noticed themselves “Oh, hello there blue eyes.” Bill said “Oh, hello krill.” Erik said “We have names you know.” “Well, I don't know them, the name's Erik by the way.” “Well, my name's Bill, and his name's Will, it's so nice to meet you Erik” “Will and Bill, that rhymes” Erik said, Mumble and Gloria had just noticed that Erik was talking “Erik, who are you talking to?” Mumble said “That's my dad, Mumble. Hey dad, I was just talking to these krill. Their names are Bill and Will.” Mumble stared close to see them. “Well it's nice to see you Bill and Will, what brings you here then?” “We had just heard the dancing and singing, and noticed that you were the best dancer, and the girl over there is the best singer, sorry I haven't got you name yet” “Oh, sorry, the names Gloria.” “Gloria, what a lovely name for such a lovely singer like you. So then, why all of this?” “Well, it's Mumble's birthday.” “Yeah, it is my birthday.” “Okay, okay. But why the dancing?” “Well, I can't sing, so I learned how to dance when I was born and taught the others how to.” “Wow, I bet he had an adventure in the middle of it” “Maybe even sadness, but let's not talk about that, we wouldn't want to ruin your birthday, now would we? The point is, can we stay here for a while? We really want to know what it's like here” “Sure, you're welcome, just stay away from the chicks, they can be a bit picky, okay” “Okay. See you back at your home then.” Throughout the day, Mumble was very happy that the colony liked him. He even enjoyed the new comers. But the night afterwards would change his future, forever. And yes, it was a dream, but it was a dream that would be life changing. Mumble had just woken up, but it was strange. He had woken up not in Emperor land, but in the middle of nowhere, at night time. Worried again, Mumble decided to call out to see if anyone was near. “Hello!” Mumble shouted, no answer, just an echo “Anyone there?” He shouted again, but still, just an echo. He tried multiple times but all that answered was an echo. He was now starting to loose hope, but he went for a stroll first, but in every direction he went, he would just come back to where he was before. Confused, Mumble was worried to the bone, where had Gloria gone? What about Erik? Was he okay? Where did everyone else go? And that's when it reminded him of what happened last time. “Okay, you got me, now come out, where ever you are.” After a few minutes, nothing much happened, apart from the wind blowing faster. But then he heard a voice, a very faint one “Mumble.” His hopes had gone back up to the top very fast, thinking it was Gloria. “Gloria?” “No. I'm not Gloria.” Mumble realised that it was a male voice. And it wouldn't have been Erik's voice. Because he wouldn't say his mom's true name. “Who are you?” “Don't you know me, Noah told you all about me when you were young. But, there again, you are not so young.” Mumble was now confused, It wasn't a voice he recognized. But it had to do something with what Noah was talking about to him when he was younger. Mumble searched into his history to find something. But all he could get was the Great 'Guin in his mind. “I see you have found who I am.” Ok, now Mumble was puzzled. “Wait? How did you know what I was thinking?” “Isn't it obvious, I am the Great 'Guin.” “Then where are you?” be he didn't need an answer, for he felt something behind him. When Mumble turned around, he saw him: The Great 'Guin. “So you are real.” Mumble really did choose a bad sentence “Of course I'm real, well, in your mind.” “Do you know where I am?” “I just told you. You're in your mind, in a dream.” ''Oh, so I'm just in a dream, I can just wake up and everything would be normal--'' “I don't think everything would be normal to you when you'll wake up Mumble.” “Again, why the mind-reading?” Mumble did have a point “Sorry, I just want to know what you're thinking about right now.” “So, Great 'Guin, Why are you here, in my dream?” “You think I'm in your dream, no, you are in my dream.” “Ok... so, as I was saying, why are you here?” “Well I have something to tell you. I need you to go to a place called... London.” “London?” Mumble repeated it a few times it get it right “Yes, London. It's a city that the humans live in.” “You know of the humans?” “Yes, now let's skip to the point, and then the questions later. I need you to go to London to help the humans out--” “Humans, needing, my help?” Mumble was now confused “Yes, well, they have nearly forgotten about you, so they don't know that you're coming. And they have no idea on how much help they need, from themselves.” “What do you mean, 'they need help from themselves'?” “Look, you think that they are in peace with each other? Then you're dead wrong, they fight against themselves, they aren't just one, they are a bunch, and I need you to turn them into one.” “Ok, how bad can I possibly get--” “How bad? How bad? Well, in the past, they had two world wars, but that didn't involve your land that they call Antarctica. One day they will have a war, and one day the war would partly take place in Antarctica, and when it does, there will be no stopping, they are all about power, about taking over the world, maybe beyond. But they don't know just how precious this world is. That's why I need your help, to fix what needs to be fixed, before it's too late.” “Then show me, what is the worst weapon they have?” that made the Great 'Guin feel, well, out of place “Will you show me?” “Okay. But you won't like it.” And then he showed Mumble a large, hard, box, one end was pointed, the other had a square like tail. “What could this possibly do? It's just an oddly shaped box.” “It's what's in the box that makes it the deadliest thing in the world. The humans call it a nuclear bomb.” “That's an odd name for something so simple” “Trust me, it's not as simple as you might think, don't judge it by its cover.” “Then show me what it can do.” “Okay, you wont get affected by what it does, but it is deadly, I'll send it a kilometre away” “A kilometre?” “One kilometre is worth a thousand meters” “Meters?” “One meter is about the height of you, so I'm going to send this one thousand Mumbles away.” “Wow, that's far.” “But the result may be bigger” And then it exploded, making a light so bright that it would make Mumble blind, fortunately, he wouldn't be affected by anything that the bomb did. Than after the light went away it revealed a huge cloud that went into the air. “So, have you seen enough?” “Yes I have.” “Do you want to do this now?” "Okay. I'll do it, but what do I get in return if I succeed?” “Well, I can't tell you it now, but I can give you a phrase. 'You'll open when you close'. Okay?” “Aww, I hate riddles” “Well, then you're going to have to have some help unlocking that one. But for now, you can go now.” and thus, ending the dream, Mumble woke up and looked around, ready to leave. Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters